


Oh baby

by bbcf1sundays



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 18:08:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4402016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbcf1sundays/pseuds/bbcf1sundays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chapter 1: Hanna has some news to tell Seb, but she's worried how he'll react.</p><p>Chapter 2: Hanna's not feeling well and Seb has a clue why.</p><p>(Basically, my brain went into overdrive about how cute Seb would have looked when he found out he was going to be a dad.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> After the 2013 Spanish Grand Prix

She sat on the bar stool against the island counter in the kitchen. As she took another sip of orange juice, something her mum said would help, she glanced over at the clock. 7.38. He would be here in the next few minutes and now, the nerves kicked in.

She had searched online like a madwoman, trying to find a memorable way to tell him, something that he would never forget. But she was pretty sure that he wasn’t going to forget this anytime soon.

He hadn’t had the best race weekend, dropping from third to fourth. He could hide the emotions behind from the media and the team, but at home, he knew he was free to express himself. He had a solid foundation at home, his rock. But that was soon about to change.

It wasn’t like they hadn’t been trying. They had been. But they hadn’t expected to get this news so soon.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the opening of the front door.

“Hanna? I’m home,” he called out.

“In the kitchen,” she yelled back. She heard the soft thump of the door closing and the sound of him dropping his suitcase and rucksack in the hallway. She noticed her hands were shaking so she took another sip of the juice. Unsurprisingly, it made no difference.

“Hey babe,” he said, greeting her with a smile. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the top of her head. “How are you feeling?”

“Better.” She turned to face him. “Sorry I couldn’t come to pick you up from the airport.”

He let go of her and made his way around the island to the fridge. “It’s fine. Food poisoning is a nasty bitch.” He smiled as he spoke, still looking around in the fridge.

“I’ve made some schnitzel,” Hanna said, as he turned to face her with an even bigger smile. “It’s on the stove and it’s still hot.”

He closed the fridge and grabbed a plate from the cupboard. He quickly filled the plate with schnitzel before joining Hanna on one of the stools.

“It’s been ages since you’ve made some schnitzel,” he said, in between bites. “What’s the news?” he joked. And for the first time, Hanna didn’t laugh back at him or give him a gentle smack on the head for his sense of humour. Instead, she just kept drinking her juice.

“Hanna?” He was worried now. Worried because for the first time in their 8 years together, Hanna wasn’t her usual self. “What’s wrong Hanna?”

“Nothing’s wrong,” she smiled. “But there is some news and I don’t know how you’re going to react.” Her hands began to shake again. He held on to them, offering her the support that she desperately needed.

Hanna took in a big breath and looked right into those wonderful blue eyes before she continued.

“Seb, you’re going to be a dad.”

She really didn’t expect him to react this way. She had dreamt of it but hadn’t believed herself. Without any hesitation, he broke into a gigantic smile and embraced Hanna. He stood up and lifted her, spinning her around.

“Sebastian Vettel! Put me down!” she cried in between the laughter.

“Oh shit. The sickness.” And with that realisation, he put Hanna back down on the ground. “I’m so sorry. Are you alright? Do you need me to take you to bed? Are you having medication?”

“Shut up, Seb. I’m fine.” She couldn’t hide the joy on her face either. She leant up on her tiptoes to kiss Seb, the father of her child. Seb obliged and soon, their hands were tangled in each other’s hair.

“So,” started Seb as Hanna pulled back for air. “How far along are you?”

“Around 7 weeks,” she said, looking down at her non-existent bump. Seb put his hand over her belly, gently rubbing it.

“We’re having a baby,” he whispered, tears glistening in his eyes.

“Yes. Yes we are,” said Hanna, her hand intertwining with Seb’s around her belly. They stood there for a while, the schnitzel long forgotten. It was only when Hanna let out a small yawn did they realise the time.

“I’ll clear up the kitchen,” she said. “You can take your luggage upstairs and change.” But he refused to move his hand from her belly. “Come on Seb. We’ve got eight more months with bump and then _years_!”

And with those words and Hanna’s ever-encouraging smile, he went back to the hallway to collect his belongings and made his way past the kitchen up the stairs. As he passed her, Hanna could’ve sworn she heard him fussing about which room to convert into the baby’s room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On Valentine's Day 2015, in between testing.

Ever since Emilie had arrived into their world, Seb and Hanna found even less time to be alone. Not that they minded. They loved Emilie and cherished the few weeks they had in the year as a family. But even their families understood the need of the couple to spend some time alone. Emilie had spent New Year’s with Seb’s parents and for Valentine’s Day, she was with her maternal grandparents.

Seb had, for once, planned the whole day out. It was one of the few times he fully exposed his romantic side. He had debated proposing, but he knew they would want Emilie to remember the day, so they couldn’t get married for a few years. Plus, there was no harm in waiting. They were committed to each other and they didn’t need a piece of paper to prove it.

They were staying in a little cottage in the Swiss Alps, not too far from home in case Emilie needed them. Breakfast in bed, some skiing, lunch made by Seb and a romantic dinner at the nearby restaurant.

But this was Seb and Hanna so things never quite went to plan.

Seb was woken up around 5am as Hanna ran to the bathroom, with her hand over her mouth. Complaining that she had the flu, she let Seb help her and later went back into the bed. Under the guise of getting some medicines for her, Seb left to go to the pharmacy in the next village.

He returned to find Hanna still in bed, going through her phone. She was smiling as she scrolled through but she looked weaker than she had been a few weeks ago.

“Hey,” he said, as he stood in the doorway. He lifted the bag in his hand. “Something for you.”

Hanna moved her feet and he sat on the bed facing her, dropping the bag in between them. She put her phone to the side and opened up the bag.

“Anti-sickness tablets, vitamin C, and a........”

“Pregnancy test,” clarified Seb.

“But I’m on birth control.”

“That doesn’t always work. Plus,” he raised an eyebrow, “do you I need to remind you of New Year’s Eve?”

Hanna felt the colour rise to her cheeks as she blushed. A pat on the knee from Seb and she went to the bathroom.

Seb stayed on the bed. He noticed Hanna’s phone was unlocked on the bedside table. A quick glance showed Emilie’s face so he reached for the phone. She was looking through the pictures of Emilie’s first birthday. Seb started to swipe through them, a large smile appearing on his face. Emilie’s face was covered in chocolate cake in most of them. He smiled as he saw the pictures of her opening her presents and playing with the many toy Ferrari cars she had been given. As he reached the pictures of the three of them, Hanna appeared.

He shuffled along the bed to make room for Hanna as she sat down.

“Well?”

“Have to wait for a blue line to form here,” she indicated. “Just a couple of minutes.”

It sounded like a small enough time but Seb was sure that half the season had gone by as they sat on the bed, staring at the stick.

He glanced at Hanna who was nervously biting her lip as she held on to the little plastic stick with shaking hands.

“You’re a great mum to Emilie, Hanna,” he started. “I’m so lucky to have you. I seriously don’t know how you do it. It’s been almost 10 years together and every day you give me even more reasons to fall in love with you.”

Tears were forming in Hanna’s eyes as she embraced Seb. “You’re an awesome dad as well,” she smiled. “We’re both lucky to have you.”

He pulled Hanna on to his lap and rested his head on her shoulder. He held onto her hand that was holding the test and they both stared at the small screen. And within the next few seconds, his suspicions came true.

A solid, clear blue line.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Hanna,” he said, kissing the nape of her neck.

She closed her eyes, enjoying the touch of his lips on her. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Seb.”


End file.
